DE 10 2013 208 193 A1 has disclosed an electrically actuated valve of the generic type having a housing and a valve body which is mounted rotatably therein. Here, the housing has at least one casing-side inlet and at least one casing-side outlet, the valve body having at least one casing-side opening, via which the at least one inlet can be connected to the at least one outlet or can be shut off from it in a manner which is dependent on the rotary angle.
DE 43 24 749 A1 has disclosed a further regulating valve, comprising a housing with a cylindrical valve chamber, the valve chamber being provided with at least one inflow and at least two outflows. Here, the inflow and the outflows can be closed at least partially as required by way of a common valve body which can be rotated about an axis and is arranged in the valve chamber, the valve body being configured as a rotary slide and being actuable by a drive. In addition, the valve body has an extent in the circumferential direction of the valve chamber, which extent is delimited in each case by way of an edge, the outflow edge which moves over the inflow during opening thereof having an elliptical indentation which extends in the axial direction. As a result, it is to be possible, in particular, to significantly reduce the actuating forces of the valve body for opening the inflow.
A disadvantage in the known methods, however, is their comparatively complex assembly.